User talk:Montrealais
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:27, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Unification II I noticed your contribution to the TNG episode - Looks like a really good summary thus far! Do you plan to finish it? If not, I might get to it this coming week. Just wanted to give you "first dibs" if you'd like to finish up the summary yourself. Feel free to reply here or on my talk page. TheBluesMan 01:28, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Odo thing Sorry about jumping on the change so fast, although I still don't agree with the way you did it, by blanking out the code, but leaving the code. Seems weird to me. Still, sorry. I sometimes get overzealous, especially when someone makes an edit that says "look at the talk page", but then nothing is there. One thing that I do to avoid that problem is write the edits for both the article and talk page before saving either, and click save at the same time. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:42, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for snarking. Also I realized I was not logged in. I was being oversensitive. And thank you for the tip. - Montrealais 03:43, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Forum:Horsehead aliens Did we ever find out anything about those "hose-head" aliens who pop up from time to time on the Promenade - you know, the ones with the long extension off the crown of their head that they keep draped over one shoulder? - Montrealais : Do you mean these? --Alan 04:41, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::These, I guess. --Jörg 06:51, 11 May 2007 (UTC)